Feel Again/Dog Days Are Over
}} Feel Again/Dog Days Are Over en español Sentir de Nuevo/Los Días de Calor Terminaron, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece originalmente a las bandas OneRepublic y Florence and the Machine pero se utilizara la versión Mash-up de Mike Tompkins. Es interpretada por Sebastian, Henry y Hunter. Contexto de la Canción: Desconocido. Letra de la Canción: Henry: It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face And I've never went back trying to replace Everything that I've had till my feet went numb Praying like a fool that's been on a run Henry y Sebastian: Heart still beating but it's not working It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing Yeah, my heart is numb Hunter: But with you I feel again Yeah with you I can feel again Henry junto a Chicos de The Warblers: Run fast for your mother, fast for your father Run for your children, for your sisters, your brothers Leave all your love and your longing behind You can't carry it with you if you want to survive Chicos de The Warblers: Woo-hoo Woo-hoo Woo-hoo Woo-hoo Sebastian y Hunter: (Henry: I can feel again) The dog days are over The dog days are done Can you hear the horses? 'Cause here they come Henry junto a Chicos de The Warblers: I'm feeling better ever since you know me I was a lonely soul but that's the old me I'm feeling better ever since you know me I was a lonely soul but that's the old me Henry: It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face I've never went back trying to replace Everything that I broke till my feet went numb Praying like a fool that just shot a gun Henry y Hunter: Heart still beating but it's not working It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing Oh my heart is numb Sebastian: But with you I feel again Yeah with you I can feel again Sebastian y Hunter: I'm feeling better ever since you know me I was a lonely soul but that's the old me I'm feeling better ever since you know me I was a lonely soul Sebastian, Henry y Hunter: The dog days are over The dog days are done Can you hear the horses? 'Cause here they come Henry y Hunter: (Sebastian: I can feel again) I'm feeling better ever since you know me I was a lonely soul but that's the old me Henry y Sebastian: (Hunter: I can feel again) I'm feeling better ever since you know me I was a lonely soul but that's the old me Henry: I'm feeling better ever since you know me I was a lonely soul but that's the old me Sebastian y Hunter: The dog days are over Henry: I feel again Sebastian y Hunter: The dog days are over Henry: I feel again, Yeah! Curiosidades: *Es el primer Mash-up interpretado por The Warblers. *Esta canción no tiene una versión anterior aun cuando Dog Days Are Over fue interpretado en la serie original. Vídeos: thumb|left|315 pxthumb|right|315 px thumb|left|315 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Canciones ya Interpretadas en Glee o The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones del capitulo In Your Memory Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Sebastian Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Henry Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Hunter Categoría:Mash-up